Good bye today
by Remus Stansfield
Summary: On ne demande qu'à en rire : Jérémy Ferrari est malade, Tsamere reste près de lui. Slash.


**Disclaimer : **Je ne prétends pas raconter la vie des Messieurs **Tsamere** et **Ferrari**. Je ne me fais encore moins d'argent sur leur dos avec cette fiction.

La chanson est **Cancer** du groupe **My Chemical Romance**.

**.**

**.**

**Good bye today.**

.

.

**Turn away,**  
_Détournez-vous,_  
**If you could get me a drink  
**_Si vous pouviez me donner un verre_  
**Of water cause my lips are chapped and faded  
**_D'eau car mes lèvres sont gercées et fanées_  
**Call my aunt Marie**  
_Appelez ma tante Marie_  
**Help her gather all my things**  
_Aidez-la à rassembler toutes mes affaires_  
**And bury me  
**_Et à m'enterrer_  
**In all my favorite colors,  
**_Dans toutes mes couleurs préférées,_  
**My sisters and my brothers, still,**  
_Mes sœurs et mes frères, immobiles,_  
**I will not kiss you,  
**_Je ne vous embrasserai pas,_  
**'Cause the hardest part of this,  
**_Car la partie la plus difficile de tout ça,_  
**Is leaving you.**  
_Est de vous quitter._

Arnaud, assis sur une chaise inconfortable près du lit du patient, serra entre ses mains le verre à moitié vide qu'il lui avait reprit. Les paupières closes, il tentait de retrouver une respiration à peu près normale, inspirant et expirant profondément. Ses mains tremblaient, sa jambe droite devenue nerveuse s'agitait rapidement. Son front se perla de sueur, son cœur s'emballa de façon désagréable et des bouffés de chaleur plus que dérangeantes le submergèrent. Constance, immobile depuis le début comme la plupart des personnes présentent dans la pièce se rapprocha pour poser ses mains sur les épaules du Bordelais afin de l'apaiser ne serait-ce que légèrement. Mais ce dernier, d'un coup d'épaule, rejeta les mains de la jolie blonde.

« -_Calme-toi ma patate, c'est pas toi qui va mourir !_ dit Jérémy en rigolant légèrement avant d'être dérangé par une brusque toux. »

Les doigts du brun se crispèrent autour de l'objet entre ses mains avant de le laisser tomber au sol. Le lino amorti la chute du verre, bien qu'une fissure fasse son apparition sur sa longueur, avant de s'enfuir sous le lit. Le contenu qui restait se déversa sur le sol, éclaboussant au passage le pantalon sombre d'Arnaud. Ce dernier se releva brusquement et quitta la pièce en claquant la porte.

Un silence mortuaire s'installa dans la chambre d'hôpital. Tous plus honteux les uns que les autres. Personne ne disait un mot. Aucun n'osait briser le lourd silence.

Garnier enlaça son ami d'enfance, devant lui, au niveau des épaules et plongea la tête dans son cou. Sentou caressa délicatement les bras qui l'entouraient. Jérémy avait toujours été plus ou moins jaloux de leur relation. Ce _genre_ de relation bien plus forte qu'une simple amitié et bien plus puissante qu'une relation amoureuse. C'était fusionnel. Oui, c'était ça. C'était simplement fusionnel. Et ça marchait. L'Ardennais tourna la tête et ferma les yeux de façon à que personne ne vit la tristesse s'emparer de son corps, risquant de se manifester par des larmes qu'il détestait tant. Il s'était éloigné d'Arnaud, l'avait fait souffrir, parce que pour lui il était insoutenable de penser que le brun pouvait l'abandonner à son sort…

**Now turn away,**  
_Maintenant détournez vous,_  
**'Cause I'm awful just to see  
**_Parce que je suis juste horrible à voir_  
**'Cause all my hair's abandoned all my body,**  
_Car mes cheveux ont abandonnés tout mon corps,_  
**All my agony,**  
_Toute mon agonie,_  
**Know that I will never marry,**  
_Sachez que je ne me marierai jamais,_  
**Baby, I'm just soggy from the chemo**  
_Bébé, je suis simplement lassé de la chimio_  
**But counting down the days to go.**  
_Mais comptant les jours avant de partir._

Jérémy s'était endormi et le monde s'était éclipsé quand Arnaud retourna dans la chambre 116. Le plus vieux se rassit sur la chaise près du lit en prenant la main de son compagnon dans la sienne et caressa de son autre main l'avant bras dénudé du patient.

Sa peau était devenue aussi blanche que le coton, ses joues creuses et des cernes noirs avaient pris place sous ses yeux. Sa perte de poids était évidente et effrayante. Des crevasses ornaient ses lèvres violettes et craquelées. Ses cils et sourcils étaient tombés ainsi que ses cheveux, mais un bonnet blanc recouvrait son crâne chauve.

Presque trois ans qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus. Devenus amants deux mois après leur première rencontre, Jérémy l'avait quitté un an plus tard. Du jour au lendemain, sans laisser de trace.

« -_Pourquoi t'es partis…_ souffla t-il en embrassant le creux de la paume de la main de son cadet. _J'aurais été là pour toi, avec toi… ensemble… » _

**It just ain't living**  
_Ce n'est juste plus une vie  
_**And I just hope you know**  
_Et j'espère juste que vous savez_  
**That if you say (If you say)**  
_Que si vous dites (Si vous dites)_  
**Goodbye today (goodbye today)  
**_Au revoir aujourd'hui (Au revoir aujourd'hui)_  
**I'd ask you to be true (cause I'd ask you to be true)**  
_Je vous demanderais d'être franc,_  
**'Cause the hardest part of this,  
**_Car la partie la plus difficile de tout ça,_  
**Is leaving you...  
**_Est de vous quitter..._

« -_Je suis exténué Arnaud… je n'en peux plus, j'veux en finir avec ça, tu comprends ? »_

Jérémy lui avait tout raconté. Son premier cancer où il s'est battu plusieurs années et qu'il avait finit par vaincre. Ses nombreuses dépressions, l'alcool, la drogue, ses échecs… Cette période sombre, cette tâche noire qui pesait lourd sur son cœur qu'il n'assumait pas et qui le rongeait de l'intérieur.

« -_Nan ne dis pas ça ! Tu as vécu de belles choses ensuite, ____« _On ne demande qu'à en rire ___»_ t'as rendu heureux, on était une famille et puis…y a nous… notre premier baiser, la première fois qu'on a fait l'amour ensemble, notre premier « Je t'aime »… ça a compté pour toi hein ? Dis-moi que ça a compté pour toi… »

Sa voix était parsemée de sanglots et de chagrin. Une boule douloureuse s'était nichée dans sa gorge. Arnaud se releva de sa chaise et vint se blottir dans les bras de son amant, la tête posé sur son torse. Les larmes étaient douloureuses, mais il n'en tint pas compte. Les battements du cœur caché sous cette cage thoracique le berçait. Ces battements là étaient précieux. C'était ceux de Jérémy. Probablement les derniers.

« -_Tout le monde était au courant sauf moi, n'est-ce pas ? A propos de… ta maladie… _

_Après ton départ, j'étais complètement perdu, tu sais…_

_**Je te déteste Jérémy Ferrari ! Je te hais plus que tout !**_

_ -Moi aussi mon Arnaud, _répondit l'autre après plusieurs minutes de silence, le sourire aux lèvres en glissant ses doigts dans les cheveux hirsutes de son compagnon. »

**'Cause the hardest part of this,**  
_Car la partie la plus difficile tout ça,_  
**Is leaving you...**  
_Est de vous quitter..._

_._

_._

**-Fin-**


End file.
